1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera for photographing an object and acquiring an image data of the object, and to a camera system including a computer having a connector which allows a camera to be connected with the computer. This invention also relates to a camera used in said system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image data taken by a digital camera is typically loaded into a computer using an image loading software (or a driver software) for the digital camera. The image taken into the computer is processed, printed, or recorded using an application software installed in the computer. Some camera systems allow the live-view image being taken by the digital camera to be displayed on the monitor screen of the computer with help of the driver software, or allows the shutter of the digital camera to be released by the driver software.
However, in these conventional techniques, the user interface of the digital camera and that of the personal computer are different in shape and operation, and therefore it is required for the user to become proficient in the use of both interfaces.
When a digital camera is connected to a personal computer to operate the digital camera, the digital camera and the personal computer cooperate with each other. Nevertheless, since the user interfaces of the digital camera and the personal computer are different in shape and operation, the user confuses the operation of these interfaces. In addition, the user should select one of these interfaces in accordance with a required operation, which also causes confusing and troublesome operations.
Further, in a case where a digital camera is connected to a computer, although they exchange their data with each other, these data exchange can not be performed in a single action.